The present invention pertains to jewelry in general, and is specifically directed to lighting means mounted in a jewelry setting which is used to light a gem stone mounted within the setting, to increase the brightness and brilliance of the gem stone.
Gem stones are commonly mounted to jewelry settings. Precious and semi-precious stones are mounted within settings of various materials, which are usually precious and semi-precious metals. Common examples of such jewelry are rings, bracelets, necklaces, pendants, and earrings. Brightness and brilliance are desirable characteristics and qualities which are associated with gem stones. It is highly desirable for gem stones to reflect and refract light to increase their beauty. Often, the value of a gem stone is associated with its ability to reflect and refract light clearly. Gem stones do not generate light, and the light must be provided from an external source.
The brightness and brilliance of a gem stone is affected by the cut and quality of the stone, the type of stone, as well as the available light in the environment in which the stone is worn. Unless a lighting means is provided for and directed toward the gem stone, the gem stone will reflect and refract only the light which is in the room or other environment. The brilliance and brightness of the stone will be increased if the light is directed from the setting, rather than the environment.